


【枪火同人】无耻混蛋（all来）

by little_monsters



Category: gun fire - Fandom, 枪火
Genre: Fetish, Haircuts, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_monsters/pseuds/little_monsters
Summary: 寸头阿来看起来像个漂亮的少女。一些有关剪头发的变态恋物癖鬼希望把阿来救出火海
Relationships: All/来, 南哥/阿来, 鬼/来
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

【1】  
【我搞了一个复仇里面的鬼和枪火里面鬼的混合鬼】

阿鬼喜欢阿来这事还是很明显的。因为他喜欢阿来的方式非常老派，像是任何一个正常中年男人追求女人的方式一样，帮阿来解决生意上的问题，小声问他好不好，剩下的时间保持安静。

也许阿麦或者是阿信可以简单明了地理解看出这些事情中的端倪，但是阿来做不到，他和男人在一起的时间非常有限，确切地说他只和南哥有过一些关系，而南哥和阿鬼区别实在是非常大，阿来就默认阿鬼只想做他老豆，而不是想上他。

南哥表达想上他的方式非常简单，先是约他出来，喋喋不休地说些生意上的事情，然后突然伸手脱他的衬衫，他的衣服总是大一号，让自己显得更巨大一点，更吓人一点，所以这件衬衣也轻松地被剥下一半。他歪着头，神经质地张开手掌，把南哥推开。然后南哥继续脱他的衣服，然后抓住他的屁股进一步明确目的。阿来拒绝了，他通常也不是话很多的人，但是南哥开始扇他巴掌，他那时候刚刚成年，甚至没对真人开过枪。南哥掌掴别人简直像是什么专业选手，一下一下，不疾不徐，阿来的脸瞬间就肿了，也被轻易地打懵了。露出屁股之后才开始挣扎，抽出随身带的一把水果刀就插进了南哥的肩膀里。

南哥只跟他说，别他妈的拔出来，别他妈的拔出来。

他的手没有抖，在抓住刀柄犹豫的时候就被抓住头发扔出去了。然后阿来想跑，但是看着一个肩膀上插着刀，还穿着全套西装的暴徒向他扑过来，他竟然一动不动地只知道盯着对方看，他也不知道自己为什么不跑，也许是害怕自己跑掉会被报复，也许是好奇南哥接下来要干什么。

但是后来他后悔了，他当时应该跑，跑到别处去，或者是找个警察投案自首。

南哥脑筋真的不算正常，扑上去第一件事就是揪他头发，然后恶狠狠地扯到到了他的闪钻耳环。阿来吓得发抖，腿已经软了，不知道是该呼气还是吸气，南哥把脸贴上来，凶神恶煞地亲了他一口，舌头舔过的地方起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他狠狠地打了个寒战，突然跳起来就跑，一路跌跌撞撞，也不知道该往哪里逃。

第二天夜里，阿来就被人截住，其实他并不意外，但是一想到南哥，他就疯了一样地打人，因为他知道南哥是真的有病，被抓走最大的可能就是被先奸后杀，说不好还被剁成一块一块地扔得到处都是。他随身的水果刀换成了一把蝴蝶刀，可惜他还没用顺手，一刀下去，没切到要害，反而让他显得摇摇晃晃。最后还是被那几个不知道哪里来的人像尸体一样塞进后备箱，最后扔到南哥面前。

南哥的刀伤不算深，但是伤了肌肉，现在让绷带包得像教科书的急救照片一样标准。手臂动一动脸上的表情就扭曲出一个恶狠狠的痛苦笑容。南哥走过去，阿来躺在地上眼睛瞪得很大，脖子不自然地扭了扭，南哥一只手提了一把电推子，充电线很长很长地拖过来，南哥一脚把他踩到地上，膝盖压在肚子上，脸一把按在地上，从戴耳环的耳边开始剃。阿来忽然开始惨叫，他的声音很像女人，软绵绵的像个出来卖的鸡，带着波浪的头发一缕一缕地掉下来，露出来那只招摇的耳环，闪得人心痒。

阿来眼睛里的恐惧闪着光，像他的钻石耳环一样闪闪发光。南哥觉得阿来头发剃短干起来更有味道，像是被打上烙印的私人性奴，衣服，毛发，牙齿，首饰，都要主人说了算。他四肢分开地拷在钢丝床的架子上，南哥坐在他一丝不挂的酮体上抽烟，阿来那时候还是个小男孩，粉嫩嫩的，身上不多的毛也全被剃掉了，烟灰落在睫毛上，吓得他一阵抽搐。

说起来南哥是不怎么干阿来的，大多数时间都是看着他裸着身体挂在门框上，酒店窗户前，床上或者是度假别墅里的秋千上。多数时候南哥会叫两个鸡，一个嘬他，一个负责用震动棒操阿来的屁股和吸乳头，还得用透明的飞机杯强奸阿来的少年鸡鸡给南哥看。阿来反手抓着吊着自己手的手铐，射过一两次之后就会哭，眼睛还是瞪得很大，小妹经常会下不去手，毕竟一般主顾都花钱买一夜春宵，而不是让他们强奸另外一个男生的屁眼。如果她们都不做的话，南哥就会吼到她们哭，然后一边哭一边把阿来也操哭，把酒店房间搞得像太平间一样，一群哭哭啼啼的寡妇和小老婆袒胸露乳，彼此抚摸，像是日本人拍的色情片。

南哥对于他们哭丧的表演没太大意见，只是柔声讲，要是两位小姐不愿意笑的话，就只能用刀在脸上割出一个笑脸来。阿来被干得又湿又热，身体被迫高潮几次之后就不再紧张得硬邦邦，腰和腿都软绵绵的。这个时候南哥才绕到他身后，穿着衬衣像是摸女人一样抓住他的胸，然后开始插他被玩软的屁眼。他屁股肌肉很紧张，被操得很疼的时候就会跳来跳去，胸也跟着一起乱跳。南哥的乐趣就是掰他的脸，从后面一直亲他，尖鼻子和高颧骨的男人叫起来却只像女人呻吟，让人兴致高涨。

阿来瞪着他的眼睛很好看，永远带着困惑和恐惧，即便是被操得翻白眼，也总想着跑。解开他就会拖着捆得麻木失血的四肢扭动爬行，他喜欢在他身后跟着，盯着他挣扎着想要站起来，就像刚刚从子宫里钻出来的小鹿，

“更像跑出笼子的性奴。”

不过南哥没有变态到那种地步，阿来同南哥睡过之后，一间酒吧就写了他的名，耳朵上闪亮亮的环也换成了牌子货，上面的钻石是金店里买的。阿来在坐在办公室里一边抽烟一边查账，只要他不去多想，就觉得陪南哥玩变态的游戏也没什么特别的，和杀人开枪，做生意砸店没差，都是工作。

唯一让他非常不适的事情，南哥有次把招来的妓脸整个弄坏了。南哥照例让阿来像晾衣服一样挂在女孩们夏天会玩的秋千挂钩上，对着窗户，让妹妹强奸他。这次的妹妹没哭，磕了药，兴奋得不正常，抓着阿来的阳具就往自己的下体塞。南哥揪着那个女孩的头发，直接把她的脸按到最近的屏风上面，用力过猛，玻璃面碎了一大块，碎片一半地上，一半在她脸上。南哥揍完女人，过来一把抓住阿来的老二，握在手里撸动几下，阿来屏住呼吸，脖子都僵住了。

“你下次想用这里的时候，最好想想后果。”

南哥说得阴森森，随即又像中学的社工一样认真地讲操鸡要戴套之类的屁话，阿来在女人的血蔓延到自己脚趾下面的时候跳起来，带出一阵响动。

阿来被南哥抓去剥光当玩具的频率随着他年龄的增加减少，他翘着脚盯着厚厚的账本，让小弟全部滚去招呼客人。他的头发还是很短，已经成了习惯，唯一不变的是南哥市场会想着给他定钻石的首饰，在给老婆买项链和戒指的时候悄悄叫售货员拿个耳环出来，直接送货给阿来，导致阿来攒了一盒的钻石耳环和男士项链，各种款式和装饰图案，但他平时还是戴假水晶的耳环，不停地抽烟看账，这样他就会觉得南哥和那些变态的事情是假的。

【2】

有一回南哥又找上他，那时候他正坐在阿鬼车里，后者沉默地开车，警觉地听出来电的是南哥。阿鬼眼神飘忽，悄悄地看他，睫毛扇动的阴影让他这个鬼鬼祟祟的动作变得很夸张。

阿来浑身不舒服，鬼佬身上带着刀，穿得像个硬汉，长得也像个硬汉，却像个高中女生一样小心翼翼地看朋友的脸色，让他觉得好难受，内脏都缩成一团，然后他晕车了，拉开车门就开始吐。阿鬼猛踩刹车，后面一辆车愤怒地鸣笛从旁边呼啸而过。阿鬼用一种非常小心的方式轻轻敲他后背，然后掏出一条软软的手帕按在他嘴角。

他让鬼佬开车去南哥酒店的时候，阿鬼车开得很慢，最后停在路边，虽然鬼总是做出一副唯唯诺诺的样子，对他百依百顺，但是鬼忽然在这种没人的地方停车，还一言不发地敲敲窗户叫他也一起下去，他的恐惧雷达在脑子里发出尖叫，鬼佬可能要杀他，不知是用刀片还是一枪打死。但是他有想到南哥刚电话来要操他，阿鬼又不为别人做事，大概不是要对他下手，他整个人纠结在一起，最后心一横就从车里跳出来。

说到底阿鬼觉得阿来真的像个小疯子，神经质的小东西长得靓，穿得也好靓，像只小鹿一样伸长腿，水嫩嫩地招摇过市，他这样真的容易被盯上，晚上到处都是掠食者，不管他就容易被掳走吃掉。现在小疯子哆哆嗦嗦地跟上来，摇摇晃晃地走Z字，好像随时都可以跑。阿鬼觉得他这样没什么意义，因为他已经抓着来的脖子，把阿来的上半身按在后备箱里面。

小疯子又踢又叫，钻石耳环闪着光，阿鬼用两根绳子就把他的手捆住，然后抓着他的两条腿费力地折起来塞进后备箱里面，阿来脚踝很细，从宽大的裤腿里面伸出来，显得太像小朋友，阿来那么小只，心跳很快，一脚踢上来又被后备箱的盖子挡住。“阿来，安静一点。”这么说显然没什么用处，毕竟阿来是疯的，不一定能听明白道理。所以阿鬼只能按住他的脖子，用另外一只手去掰那只亮闪闪的耳环，鬼没想过这种东西这么紧，根本掰不开，下面那只耳朵软得没有骨头，他多用了点力气，把阿来的耳洞撕开了，血立刻就流出来，阿鬼不记得他割掉人耳朵的时候也流了这么多血，阿来被摘了耳环之后忽然安静下来，然后鬼从他领子下面解开项链就容易多了。他一直觉得阿来是因为从小被南哥玩坏了才变得这么疯的，说不定养一养以后可以治好。

阿鬼尽量让自己这么做的目的显得稍微正当一点，不至于让人觉得他想把阿来据为己有的想法太明显，很多人觉得南哥是个好大佬，一条最赚钱的街全部交给阿来管，可惜阿来无论做多久都是个随叫随到的玩物。他把阿来的那些东西丢在海边的树林里，一起的还有一根打弯了的棒球棍，和摔破了的电话，蘸了血，和阿来血型一样，这件事显得有点欲盖弥彰，但是阿来是混社团的，有仇家也是正常的，如果没人报案，差人自然是多一事不如少一事。

想伪装一个人的死亡通常比真的杀人并且窝藏尸体要简单太多，只要尸体不被人发现。一般来说，鬼杀人之后就继续他过分平静的生活，在凸肚玻璃窗后面招待老顾客，剪头发或者是染发烫头，招聘理发学徒，订购时尚杂志看年轻人喜欢的发型和颜色。现在他的车里装着一个疯子，不停地在后备箱里发出噪音，疯狂地踢他的后备箱盖子。阿来对于这场蓄谋已久的绑架没有任何心理准备，当然也不会乖乖就范，阿鬼有点好奇南哥是在他几岁的时候就骗他上了床，然后把他调教得不懂反抗而且疯疯癫癫。阿鬼抓着这个疯子到自己的公寓里之后，后者忽然开始挣扎，动作夸张，狠狠地踹了他一脚，像是那种旧社会的贞烈寡妇，只被轻轻碰一下就担心被强暴。阿来被他手脚并用地按在床上，惊恐地喘着气，脚趾把床单搅乱，对着他摇头。阿鬼腾出手来摸他冒出冷汗的额头和尖尖的鼻子，但是他还是像发情的动物一样弓起身体在阿鬼身下乱蹭。

阿来虽然浑身上下都尖叫着抗拒，但是鬼把他的两只手按在头顶，用之前的绳子拴住之后，他奇迹般地停下来，因为他硬了，老二像先前的挣扎一样直挺挺地戳在阿鬼的大腿上。阿鬼看着他翻了个白眼，然后吻上去，后者很配合地微微张开嘴，甚至还伸出一点舌头，主动去吻阿鬼的下唇和嘴角，之后去啃唇边新长出来的胡茬，用力抬起上半身去蹭，露出一副欲火焚身的寂寞模样。

阿鬼觉得莫名其妙，阿来在他耳朵旁边喘息带颤，你会觉得他病恹恹得很可怜，又觉得他落魄的样子有种特殊的性感，于是欲望搅碎理智，他张开手就沿着阿来的腰侧摸上去，凸出的肋骨前面是上翘的胸乳，阿来好怪，皮肤白而且柔软，很像那种站在橱窗后面扮演兔子的流莺。阿鬼只见过一次，晒得颜色均匀的南哥一边掌掴阿来的脸，一边往手里挤一大团护肤乳，嘴里说着一些有关维生素的屁话，大概是嫌弃阿来晒太黑，不应该在白天出门，也不许他吃什么光感食物。

阿来被养得像个兔子，吃廉价而健康的兔粮，几十只塞在一起，花色一致，是近亲结婚的产物，被抓住会乱踢，雪白廉价，鬼觉得他就抓着这样一只兔子，不知如何是好。他喜欢阿来，但是他不知道阿来在想什么，这个小疯子的亲吻比想象中得更复杂，闭着眼睛好深情，又像是被调教出来的下意识反应。

阿来一想到捧着他屁股往里舔的是鬼就硬得不停流水，他的勃起翘着贴在自己的小肚子上，太有感觉，鬼把舌头抽走的时候他下面不停地夹，又换成手指，他下面接触过的东西其实很少，顺滑的硅胶玩具，应召嫩模做过保养的手指，各种各样的安全套和南哥割过包皮的老二，这样的手指还是第一次，他觉得疼，但是心理刺激让他啊啊地叫出声音来，他的手还被绑在一起。

鬼摸他的时候毫不拖泥带水，每次都精准地找到地方按下去，让他一阵乱叫。他想起来阿Mike说鬼出名的时候还没什么人用枪，暗杀防身都用冷兵器，像克格勃似的用鞋带和剃刀就能把尸体切成块，他觉得阿鬼大概也知道按哪里会让人痛，或者是让他射得到处都是。阿鬼的手指伸进去挖了一圈，用两根手指撑开，细嫩的肠道迷乱地抽搐。阿鬼亲他的乳晕和胸口，他的乳头和下面那根阳具一样翘，不停地往别人身上撞。鬼佬的那根洋人老二很大，套子上的润滑让插入很顺利，但是阿来一直在尖叫，从那根玩意热乎乎地抵着他被舔开的褶皱蹭动的时候，他就开始尖叫，就像阿鬼在用刀子一下一下地捅他，鲜血飞溅，滚烫而且粘腻，他残余的生命在断气之前燃烧得劈啪作响。

如果你强奸一个疯子，大概就是这种感觉，他像消防警报一样哀鸣三分钟之后突然安静，两条细长的腿支棱着晃动，无处可去，甚至不会缠上情人的腰来控制节奏。鬼的拇指陷在他大腿下面的软肉里，阿来被干得在床单的褶皱里一耸一耸的，绑在一起的手指绞紧又张开，张着嘴看着鬼的脸，濒临高潮的时候就眼睛上翻地收紧身体，在肚子上尿出一大滩精液，然后触电一样毫无规律地抽搐几下，就整个软成一滩，发出毫无意义的呻吟。


	2. 【part 3】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三部分

【3】

阿鬼在射在小疯子肚子里面之后，躺了一会儿，这个房间本来是给阿来一个人准备的，他们躺着的那张铁架床很小，被他钉在地板上不能随便拖动。阿来用两根手指捏着捆绑他的绳子用力地捻，指尖发白，双目空洞地盯着他们头上的旧吸顶灯和开裂的壁纸，鬼侧着身子躺在旁边闭了一会儿眼睛，看见阿来的耳垂上糊了一层干燥发黑的血迹，被扯得豁开的耳洞肿胀得很厉害，阿鬼没特别细致地观察过这些穿环的人，不知道这样的撕裂会不会让阿来看起来像农场里的母牛一样耳朵上留下巨大的缺口。于是他伸手把那团坚硬的血块戳破，它们碎成几片掉下来。阿来敏感地抽搐了一下，搭在他腿上的脚趾勾着从他赤裸的小腿上滑过。

阿来慢慢地张开手指，再一次抓住床头的架子，鬼佬亲吻的时候非常容易让人沦陷，一只手抓着他的脸或者是后颈就贴上来，毛茸茸的睫毛扫在他脸上，他还会摸他的额头和鼻梁，之后一点点地把吻变深，就像爱情片里面那种特别深情的男人一样，让他的情人感觉自己是世界中心，但是阿来不是纯情的女孩，他又轻易地硬了，甚至控制不住自己的呻吟，只能张开嘴大叫，鬼从侧面抬起他的一只膝盖，把身体挤进来，他觉得自己的双腿之间钻过来一只猛兽，强壮而且巨大，皮毛华丽，把他当成餐前玩具一样翻动，弄破，最后咬在嘴里入睡。阿鬼把他的手从床架上解开，但是绳子太软，没几下就在他手指中间打了死结，几根勒得发白得手指纠结成奇怪的姿势，青筋暴起地要挣脱。阿鬼按着这个疯子靠在自己肩膀上，两只手向下摸索他，粗糙的手指陷入多肉的臀瓣，扒开挣扎合拢的酸痛褶皱，手指伸进去搅动出水声，那里面好热，一抽一抽地吸着他的手指，像女仔高潮不断的阴道。阿来把毛茸茸的后脑勺蹭到他下巴上，触感独特，但是他很好奇阿来头发留长的样子，他想给他剪个毛茸茸的发型，短发卷卷的堆在头顶，可以随便揉乱。

阿鬼看着来头发长出一个指节长的时候，发现阿来是天然卷，卷得很不明显，但是头发翘得很厉害，用发胶也很难压下去的恶性卷。阿来被关得久了就变得更疯，在鬼把果汁放在他面前的时候，他愤怒地一巴掌把杯子拍到地上，然后跳到阿鬼身上揪着他的领子扇巴掌。阿来下手非常重，鬼之前领教过，阿来揍他的第一下，他的右耳就开始耳鸣，然后受过伤的鼻子也开始流血——也是前阵子被阿来揍的。阿鬼允许他在家里耀武扬威，对着他或者是家具撒气，把枕头里的羽毛弄得到处都是。他的理发店关门的时间不得不一直提前，因为他得用吸尘器把阿来搞出来的垃圾收拾干净，再买新的放回去。他开车去北欧家具店的时候，在儿童区拿到了一堆花花绿绿的塑料餐具，大概率摔不坏。

阿麦很着急，但是他根本没法抽身去找阿来。

倒不是因为警察发现阿来的血和项链，还有还有一件撕开的衬衫，阿来消失之后，酒吧和夜店没人管，弄得人心惶惶，南哥的秘书三天两头来查账，但是因为出了事，店里的演员和采购没人监管，生意黄了半截。南哥到处抓人，动不动就给人的脑袋塞进垃圾袋里面，逼问阿来的下落。阿麦几乎觉得南哥也是个好大佬，像是丢了猫的学生妹一样疯了似的到处找，找不到就四处撒气，一个人拿撬棍砸坏了一辆停错地方的玛莎拉蒂，一下一下地砸，防爆玻璃都被敲得炸出来，弄了一手血，没人敢上去拦他。

说到底阿麦还是相信他的大佬没死。阿来命大又不傻，大概率是不会被仇家敲晕分尸的，可惜CID的差佬觉得古惑仔被人搞死是很常见的事情，阿来的店生意好又很红，脾气暴躁，按照警察的推理，有可能的仇家大概能列出一千多人。这么多人坚信阿来死掉，因为他失踪之后，随身物品和值钱的东西全部在家里，甚至他常用的打火机还放在店里的吧台后面。

他抽空找了阿鬼，毕竟阿鬼喜欢来哥，更何况阿鬼混江湖更久，也许已经明白其中的阴谋却不点破。他曾经怀疑过阿来是自己伪造了自己的失踪，为了从南哥身边逃跑——之类的原因，但是他觉得阿来不是那种能抛下一切却一言不发的人，但是如果阿来真的选择这么做，他也是完全理解的。阿麦之前是做聚会中介的，说难听点就是皮条客，但是他的客人和姑娘都稍微高端一些，有些兼职的姑娘为了赚学费或者是因为跳舞搞艺术没有收入选择靠卖身做副业，补贴零用钱，找上门的嫖客多数是有钱佬，有的性癖古怪，需要提前和女仔沟通好。南哥就是其中一个客人，虽然不是他的常客，但是他的玩法真的好变态，还揍坏了一个女仔的脸，在小圈子里非常出名。他每次都要两个漂亮小姐，但是从来不干她们，逼着她们一起玩他细佬。

那个头发很短的靓仔就是来哥，她们说他戴亮闪闪的耳钉，脸看起来好英气，皮肤很白，但是被搞得神经兮兮。南哥这事大家心照不宣，没人知道阿来是怎么想的，有人说他是自愿的，卖屁股给南哥很值，换了好几家稳赚的店，本来阿嫂的名下的产业都悄悄写了来哥的名。阿麦觉得这事不好说，因为阿来看起来不快乐。

阿来几乎没什么爱好，不搞鸡也不去同性恋酒吧，多数时间都泡在店里，要么算账，要么在郊区射击，在路上也不断接到电话，其他时间就慢慢地玩他改装的枪，或者是摆弄他身上的首饰。极少的时候，他会叫几个女仔一起买衫，帮他挑项链和衬衫花色，亲亲密密地挎着手看橱窗，买很多华而不实的东西，最后把一条花哨的丝巾绕在阿麦的脖子上，说他这样看起来还显得不那么土气。阿来的手不大，手指按在他脖子上，叫他心跳加速，又把丝巾下摆塞进他衬衫里面，换了好几种围法，最后抽出丝巾塞进他胸前的口袋里，满意地拍了拍他的胸口。

阿麦很少遇到这种无条件对人很好的大佬，如果阿来真的是自己逃跑的，他绝对会帮他做实死因。


End file.
